1. Field of Use
The present invention pertains to rotary, self-propelled, riding lawn mowers and more particularly to the frame of such a mower and on which is mounted the engine, the transmission, the mower, and the operator's platform.
2. Related Art
The apparatus of the present invention is in the nature of an improvement over frame constructions such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,204, issued Jan. 19, 1982. That patented construction and other prior art devices generally utilized a combination of different parts to fabricate the main frame, such as castings, sheet metal, or steel members.
Prior art devices to which the present invention pertains generally are also shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,699, issued Nov. 11, 1986 to Slazas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,755, issued Aug. 6, 1985 to Schemelin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,109, issued Nov. 22, 1983 to Slazas, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,186, issued Mar. 28, 1967 to Kamlukin. All of these patents have been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.